Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-1} \\ {3} & {1} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {0} & {3} \\ {4} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}+{-2} & {-1}+{4} \\ {3}+{0} & {1}+{3} \\ {-2}+{4} & {3}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {3} & {4} \\ {2} & {7}\end{array}\right]}$